


The Ice Witch

by xnamichanx3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenFemNor, F/M, Fantasy AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnamichanx3/pseuds/xnamichanx3
Summary: There is a rumor going around and Matthias and Berwald set out to see if its true





	The Ice Witch

„Have you heard about that rumor?“

Matthias looked up from his meal into the face of Tino, a good friend of him, and furrowed his brows in confusion. He had no idea of what rumor the small inn-keeper was talking about. „No, I haven‘t. Or at least, there are a lot of rumors going around, old and new ones, all the time, so I don‘t know what rumor you exactly mean.“

„Oh, yeah, right.“ Tino grinned sheepishly at him. „Its about a country up in the north!“ At this point, Berwald, who was sitting at another table, came over, curious about what Tino was talking about. „Apparently, theres an Evil Ice Witch living there, terrorizing the people and holding the land in an eternal winter!“

Matthias raised a brow. „I don‘t want to say it, Tino, but that totally sounds like something mothers would tell their children to keep them from running around the woods or something.“ Berwald nodded in agreement. Tino huffed in annoyance and folded his arms before his chest. „Its not, its true! They say the witch even sends monsters around that attack people that come to close to the forest she lives in! The closer you get to her home the colder it gets and the more monsters appear!“

Matthias snorted. That really sounded more like a child-story, than anything that actually was happening, and he wondered from whom Tino even got that story. Sure, there were a lot of travelers coming through their small town and made a stop in Tinos inn for the night, and they would always listen to the stories they told when they were children, but honestly, everyone knew those where just stories, and nothing more.

But as much as Matthias wanted to believe this rumor to just be a story, as he watched Tino rushing back behind the counter as a new customer came in, he got the feeling that there was indeed more to the rumor than he thought. Coming to a decision, he looked up to Berwald, who was still standing beside him, and grinned at him. “Hey Ber.” “Hm?” “Up for an adventure?”

Berwald hesitated slightly, before nodding. He knew if he would let Matthias go alone, he would only end up in trouble, or worse. He didn’t believe that there was anything behind that story, but he also knew that, as soon as Matthias had anything stuck in his mind, it was difficult to get him to not act upon it. “Sure. You only get lost or in other kind of trouble if I leave you to travel alone.”

Matthias gaped at him in mock-offense. “Hey! I would so not get lost!” He chuckled nervously at the pointed look Berwald gave him and scratched his cheek. “Okay well MAYBE I would get lost. But one day I will prove that I can go to an adventure and don’t get lost!”

Berwald only rolled his eyes. Yeah right. “If you say so.” He gave Matthias another look, before he could give a reply, he continued his speech. “What do you even want to achieve on that travel? Its not like we can be sure that we will actually find that Ice Witch Tino was talking about.”

Matthias thought for a moment, then shrugged. “I’m not sure. But you know, thats kinda the reason I want to go? Find out if what that rumor says is true and there IS an Evil Ice Witch, and…” he paused, really not sure what else to do after finding the witch.

Berwald let out a long sigh. “And ‘what’ Matthias? What will you actually do when we do find her? Free the land from her reign? Fight her? Kill her? I’m willing to go with you, but please make up your mind before we start that travel.” Matthias nodded slowly in response. Berwald nodded as well. “But I think, we could at least start on preparing it and get everything we need for it.”

And so, they did. They discussed about what they would need on their journey to the north. Warm clothing, that was obvious, especially if the rumors turned out to be true. Then food that would last for a while, and some money for if they stayed in Inns or needed to buy anything else, since they didn’t knew how long of a journey this would turn out to be. They also agreed on camping-equipment, and their weapons. They didn’t knew if they would actually need them, but they would took them with them, just in case.

Some time passed, where they gathered everything they would need for their travel, and after saying goodbye to their families and friends, they started their journey to their north. And indeed, it started out to be a very long journey, what was natural considering they didn’t knew where they where headed too, and sometimes things happened on their way.

One time, they got lost in the middle of a forest, and it took them a few days to get out again and back on their track. Another time they had to stop for a few days in a small village, due to Berwald developing a fever and not being able to travel. ( “Wouldn’t it be better if we returned home?” Matthias had asked Berwald with a worried frown. The other only shook his head and coughed. “We don’t have to, we already came so far. I can get better here as good as I would at home.”) There were also times where they just marveled at the nature around them. But they didn’t mind all of that, they had the time after all, so why not take some time, right?

They also met a lot of other people along the way, some of them they developed a deep friendship with and promised to meet each other again after their respective journeys came to an end. There where Gilbert and his totally-not-girlfriend Elizaveta for example, who where just seeking for adventures the same way they did. Matthias and Gilbert became good friends really fast , and while Berwald claimed to not be able to endure a second Matthias (since “both of them were loud and annoying. And drunkards.”), but all four of them knew he didn’t mind that much, and he enjoyed talking to Elizaveta.

Eduard, a traveling shopkeeper who could talk the coins out of your purse, and his little brother Raivis, who knew how to get the coins without anyone noticing. Luckily Berwald could prevent Matthias from spending all their money on things they definitely wouldn’t need, and Matthias who spotted Raivis going onto Berwalds purse (something Eduard later scolded him and apologized for.)

And so they continued to travel, and meet new people, some of them had heard of the rumors themselves and could help the two with finding the right direction. Soon they noticed that it became colder the longer they walked, and so they had to put on the winter-gear that they brought with them. It started to snow, and the stronger it got, the more troubles had Matthias and Berwald with coming forwards. So they decided to take a break until it stopped snowing in a small cave they found.

While Berwald busied himself with making a small fire, Matthias went through their bags for something to eat. “Damn, its so cold, the water froze in its bottles!” He opened the cap of his water bottle and turned it around, but no water came out. Berwald snorted slightly and Matthias sniggert. “Guess we have to melt snow or something. At least our food isnt frozen solid.”

So they sat at their small campfire in the cave, warming themselves up and talking quietly, about anything and nothing, waiting for the snow to stop or at least lighten up some. Matthias rested his chin on top of his knees and stared outside. “…when do you think the snow will stop?”

Berwald shrugged. “Dunno. Could take a while but at least we are save here.” They both fell silent, and continued to watch the snow fall. Since there wasn’t much else they could do, they had a small meal before lying down to sleep.

It didn’t took long for Matthias to rise from his sleep though. He was sure he heard…something in the distance. He frowned, and decided to listen closer before he woke up Berwald, not wanting to worry the other man for nothing. So he decided to wait for a while and then…he heard it again. Quiet, but slowly getting louder, the howl of a wolf in the distance. Matthias cursed silently and shook Berwalds shoulder, the other letting out an irritated grunt before sitting up. “Whats…”

“Shhh!!” Matthias quickly shushed him. “Can you hear that?” They both listened, and there, they could hear it again, the howling of a wolf, this time even closer than before. Both quickly grabbed their weapons, and stood at the entrance of the cave, watching out.

Then, the wolves came. At first it was pretty easy to fend them off, but the longer the fight was going on, the more of them came, and both of them grew tired fast, not having slept that much didn’t help. “Those…can’t be normal wolves…” Matthias huffed out, having fend of another wolf, Berwald nodded with a grim look on his face.

It was then, that they heard a quiet noise, and one of the wolves got striked down, arrow stuck in its side. Another wolf fell, and another one. As more and more wolves got striked down, a voice shouted at them. “Focus on the big gray one!” Matthias and Berwald didn’t hesitate for long and did as the voice told them. With the strangers help, they manages to beat themselves through the group of wolves, until they found and finished off the wolf the voice was talking about. As soon as they did, the other wolves stopped what they were doing, and disappeared. Sighing in relief, both dropped down onto their backs, starring into the sky.

“You fight good.” They looked over from where the voice was coming from, and noticed a small figure coming their way, clothed in a dark, long cloak, the hood pulled down so they couldnt see their face. The figure stopped beside them and huffed. “But your also idiots. Did no one tell you that this area is dangerous to walk around in?!”

Matthias sat up and grinned sheepishly, noticing how the air got colder a bit but…oh well maybe he was just imagining things. “Ah, well…we did hear some rumors about monsters and stuff but you know..” she shrugged, as the figure only shook their head.

“Well, there aren’t any monsters here, but there are a lot of wolves, bears and animals like that, hungry because of the lack off food cased by this on-holding winter.” The figure paused in its speech slightly, before continuing. “What are you even doing here, if you heard about those monster-rumors? Did you…” another pause.” did you also hear about that Ice Witch one?”

Matthias and Berwald looked at each other for a moment, before Matthias answered. “Well, yes. We heard about it, but didn’t quite believed it so we went out to search for her.” He shrugged. “Can you help us?”

The figure kept quiet for a long time, probably thinking about something. “Well, the rumors about the Ice Witch are certainly true. I can bring you to her place if you want. But tell me…what do you intend on doing to her?”

“Well…” As with Berwald before their journey, Matthias still couldn’t really answer that. He mostly intended on finding out if the rumors are true after all. “I would…probably ask her why shes doing what she does and if she could stop it? I don’t know.”

The hooded figure nodded slowly. “Well then, follow me.” Matthias and Berwald hurried with getting on their feets again and followed their now leader. The longer they walked the colder it got, and they hoped it wouldn’t take them all that long anymore to reach their goal.

They were quite curious about the large bag the figure was (struggling with) carrying, but when Matthias asked them if he should help with that, they only denied.

So the group of three continued their way, temperature dropping more the longer they walked. The hooded leader of the group didn’t seem to mind the coldness, but Matthias and Berwald wrapped their cloaks tighter around themselves. At least, they thought, they hadn’t any other run-ins with wolves again.

They didn’t talk much to each other while walking, and soon they reached a small, a bit run-down house. The figure came to a stop and turned aroung. “Here we are.”

Matthias and Berwald shared a confused look. “Wait…what?”

The figure let out a sigh. “What did you expect? A giant ice palace? You know, even if the witch isnt bothered by the cold, don’t you think that would be totally impractical to live in? I for sure wouldnt want to live in a giant ice palace. Anyways I have to go now.” And so they did, leaving two very confused young man behind who looked at each other, before shrugging and slowly opening the door.

“H-hello?” Matthias asked quietly, but no sound could be heard aside from a fire crackling in the fireplace. Deeming it safe, he stepped into the house with Berwald following him closely, and took a look around in the perfectly normal living-room. “Well,” Matthias begann, “this is totally not what I imagined the place the witch would live in.”

“So, your disappointed?” a voice asked, and they both flinched in surprise, looking towards the staircase where the…hooded figure was standing on top (they were wondering how they get up there so fast but…that could be answered later?). “In that case, I’m sorry, but I really don’t see the point of living in an ice palace.” They took of the long cloak they were wearing and – Matthias and Berwald looked at the girl in awe. Long, blond hair that reached her mid-back and got pushed back by an cross-hair clip on one side, pale skin and deep, indigo colored eyes.

Since the two were to stunned to say anything, the girl spoke up again. “So? You wanted to find me? Well, here I am, guess the rumors are true. Now, say what you want or leave. I don’t like strangers in my house.” As the silence did go on, the girl let out a bitter laugh. “Oh, I see, your no better than the other people that come here. Talking big about how they want to talk to me or get rid of me to free the people of this land, but never acting upon it. Just…just do whatever you have come to do, kill me if you want I don’t care, just…”

“Wait wait calm down.” Berwald started to frown. “We didn’t..:” “We don’t want to kill you!” Matthias interrupted his friend, who huffed at him, slightly annoyed. “We just…” he flushed slightly.”We just…didn’t expect you to look so beautiful.”

That, in turn, caused the girl, or witch, to flush deep-red. “Wait…what. I…uh…” she stottered, not able to form a coherrent sentence. Never had anyone told her that before?

But before she could retord anything, they could here coughing, and then the pitter-patter of small feet.”Mor, Mor, you’re back!” A small child came into sight, with very light hair, almost white, and purple-ish eyes, accompanied by a big, floating, green thing (which left Matthias and Berwald a bit more confused, what was about the “no monsters” thing?”) and ran into the witches arms who had kneeled down and took her into her arms. The child looked at the two man in confusion, and fear, coughing lightely. “Mor, you’re back! But…” the child pressed its face into the neck of the wicth, “..who are they? Are they gonna hurt you?”

The Witch shushed the small girl comforting, nodding to the green thing in thanks that then floated away, and stroke through her hair. “Don’t worry Erin, they are very nice, they…” she looked over to them with an unsure look in her eyes.”They won’t hurt you. Or me.”

Later that night, after they all had eaten something (turned out the witch had a lot of food in the big bag and some herbs for Erins cold) they sat in front of the fireplace, Erin cuddeling up to Berwald and sleeping on his lap. (She was a bit scared of him at first because of his grim face, but climbed onto his lap nonetheless, telling him he was like a big, scary teddy-bear, and fell asleep. Berwald had smiled at that.)

The Witch had told them everything that was going on. That her name was Lovise, and that she had lived in this small house for a long time. She didn’t want to cause an eternal winter, but she was scared of her powers when she first got them, and accidentally caused the land to freeze up. She thought it would be better to isolate herself from other people and so she did, but over time the people in the villages close by were so scared of her that she wasn’t able to buy and food she needed and was forced to walk father away each time, to places where people didn’t knew about her.

Also, Erin wasn’t actually her daughter, but she found her as a baby, abandoned, and decided to take her in as her own, never regretting. The only friends she had, an old Troll-family that lived close by, taught her about how to control her magic with time, and whenever she had to leave to get new food, they would watch over Erin, the small girl being very sickly and therefore not able to accompany her adoptive mother.

Berwald and Matthias remained in silence after hearing her story, Lovise shuffling nervously besides them, before breaking down into sobs. Matthias wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, asking her if she would like to come with them and live in their village from now on. They could get someone to have a proper look at Erins cough, and she wouldn’t have to be alone anymore. Sniffling slightly, Lovise agreed with a nod, Matthias grinning and wiping the remaining tears away.

* * *

 

Lovise awoke to three voices whispering around her, smiled softly and decided to keep her eyes closed for a moment. A few years ago she was still living in a small, run down house in a snowy forest, and wouldn’t have imagined the life she was living now.

They hadn’t lost to much time and after packing every belonging Lovise and Erin had, made their way back. It would be nan even longer journey, with lots of things to carry and a sick child to look after, so in the next village (Lovise refused to go in and insisted on waiting outside) they got themselves a carriage and a horse, which made the whole travel easier and not as long.

It was a difficult time for Lovise to adapt to living in a village again, but with a lot of help from Matthias and Berwald, the people started to trust her, and she became good friends with Tino, and Elizaveta too, who had moved to the small town together with Gilbert, and Eduard and Raivis had decided to open a small shop there. Erin was getting better quickly too and was soon playing with the other children.

Over time, a deep friendship between Matthias and Lovise had developed, which soon became even more, and so he had asked her for her hand in marriage, which she agreed to with tears in her eyes. Matthias had treated Erin as if she were his own daughter even before he and Lovise became a thing. Life became even more great as they welcomed little Emil into their life, and Lovise knew she couldn’t have been more happy than that.

So now, she continued to pretend to sleep, as she felt her two children climbing into the bed beside her. “Mor, Mor! Wake up!” She opened one eye and looked at them, grinning down on her, before they decided to cuddle up to her. “Happy birthday Mor!” Lovise smiled, and hugged them. Matthias stood besides the bed, grinning as well and kissing her softly on the head.

Who would have thought what great things a rumor could bring, right?

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my drabble-blog nyonorwaydrabbles.tumblr.com


End file.
